


Strange Incidents Aboard the TARDIS

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 42: Mischief. Setting during Season 5, so vague spoilers may be present.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strange Incidents Aboard the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 42: Mischief. Setting during Season 5, so vague spoilers may be present.

At first the Doctor thinks that some creature having a laugh has somehow snuck aboard the TARDIS, like that time when the console room desktop theme kept turning orange. His towels disappearing every time he showers is inconvenient, not least because he has to trek back to his room in the buff.

Scans of the TARDIS reveal nothing on board which shouldn’t be, however.

He really should have realised that the one other living thing that _is_ on the TARDIS is just the sort to do this.

He hears her giggle when he’s naked in the corridor and sighs.

“Amy!”


End file.
